Such a ski binding has become known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 35 552. This ski binding uses a heel jaw, which is movably supported in longitudinal direction of the ski and is initially resiliently tensioned toward the ski boot. A braking lever is hingedly secured to a base plate mounted on the ski, which braking lever can be swung with the help of an operating arm from its braking position into its retracted position. The operating arm cooperates with a guide plate connected to a sole holder or housing, which performs a folding movement during opening or closing of the heel jaw. During folding down of the sole holder, a guide surface effects a swinging of the operating arm and thus the braking lever into the retracted position, while during removal of the ski boot from the ski binding, the guide surface which slides forwardly with the movable heel jaw releases the operating arm and thus the braking lever. However, this construction has proven not to be advantageous, since the desired cooperation of the guide plate and the operating arm is difficult to perform in practice. Furthermore, the ski brake requires a separate erecting spring.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a ski binding of the above-mentioned type, which avoids these disadvantages.
For this purpose, the invention provides at least one operating cam, which engages a tooth system associated with the braking member, wherein the operating cam on the one hand and the braking member with tooth system on the other hand are supported on two relatively movable parts which carry out a relative movement during movement of the holding mechanism in longitudinal direction of the ski and swings the braking member during movement of the holding mechanism against a spring force from a braking position into a retracted position.
As an important advantage of this construction is shown the independency of the operation of a braking member from a possible folding movement of the holding mechanism. The new construction can thus also be used with a front jaw which is movable in longitudinal direction of the ski.
It is preferable for the braking member to be supported on the holding mechanism and the operating cam on a ski-fixed base plate.
Furthermore, it is favorable that the braking member, as is actually known, is constructed as a braking arm and is hingedly secured to an axle inclined upwardly and rearwardly relative to the running surface of the ski and is inclined sloped outwardly relative to the side of the ski.
This arrangement has the advantage that the braking member can be constructed as a formed part of for example a heel jaw and causes no obstacles at all during skiing as when traversing an extreme slope or by hooking together with the adjacent binding.
A preferred exemplary embodiment is characterized by the tooth system of the braking arm being constructed in the region of the axle pivotally supporting the same and having a closing tooth and an opening tooth, wherein the closing tooth which effects during movement of the holding mechanism against a spring force the swinging of the braking arm into the retracted position has a widened front surface which corresponds approximately with the maximum length of movement of the holding mechanism .